The Ridonculous Race 20 (insert your ocs)
by MuscleManMyMom
Summary: Just like KaguraSohmaRules's Total Drama Next Generation fic, this is a next generation Ridonculous Race fic. You are allowed to insert up to 2 OCs. I do not own Total Drama anything.
1. Chapter 1

Don stood at the Don box and breathed in a breath of fresh air straight from the fields of Ireland.

He knew he would not be there long, he would soon be on a plane back to the starting point to pick up the new contestants for the Ridonculous Race 2.0, contesants who were the children of the original cast people, like Brody, Sanders, Josee, etc.

He ran a hand through his greying hair before walking into the air-port, to buy a plane ticket to his travel destination.

* * *

 **A/N: Since my darling sibling KaguraSohmaRules is writing a Next Generation fic about the Total Drama Island contestants, I decided to do the same thing with the Ridonculous Race contestants because come on, who doesn't love them?**

 **KaguraSohmaRules is okay with me doing this, in fact, I am encouraged to, I guess it's like a little contest between the two of us.**

 **All you have to do to apply is fill out the form below.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Child of:**

 **Clothing Style:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Anything Else:**

 **I really hope you all insert your characters, and I hope you like this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who sent me their OCs, originally, I just wanted each contestant to have their own separate kid, but since not very many people are posting their OCs, I am now glad that people have combined two people together to have kids.**

 **Here is a list of people not yet taken.**

 **MacArthur**

 **Sanders**

 **Jay**

 **Mickey**

 **Spud**

 **Kelly (though she might not be compatible since she had Taylor, unless she had another kid.)**

 **Junior**

 **Dwayne (though he might not be compatible since he had Junior, unless he had another kid.)**

 **Laurie**

 **Miles**

 **Tom**

 **Jen**

 **Owen**

 **Chet**

 **Lorenzo**

 **Crimson**

 **Ennui**

 **Brody**

 **Geoff**

 **Kitty**

 **So you see there are still A LOT of characters to choose from, if you see someone on here that you posted an OC for, then please tell me, thank you.**

 **Now onto more of the storyline.**

 **I apologise if I butcher your OCs, don't worry though, this isn't the formal introduction of them.**

* * *

Don sat back in his chair and looked at the people who had applied, not as many people had applied as he initially thought would.

He looked at the first photograph, it was a picture of a girl who looked like the spitting image of Taylor, but she had blonde hair like her father, Rock. Don saw that her name was Fiona Allen.

When he flipped to the next photograph, a picture of a girl with green eyes and a mohawk, named Echo, he saw that her father was also Rock.

"Eh, I'll allow it." He said with a shrug, since Fiona's mother was also a contestant in the first Ridonculous Race, and he knew how rockstars could be with their groupies sometimes.

The next photograph he looked at was of a boy with reddish brown hair, and dark brown eyes named Jody.

"Oh no." Don groaned when he saw who his mother was, Josee had been his least favourite contestant.

The next photograph was of a of caramel skinned girl with long black hair pullled back into a ponytail, named Paradise Josna.

"Pretty name." Don remarked, he saw that her parents were Emma and Noah.

Next was a photograph of a boy who looked like Ryan, only a little shorter, and he had Stephanie's eyes, his name was Danny Kingston.  
"I'm surprised they're still together." Don muttered to himself, talking about Ryan and Stephanie, he secretly wondered if they filed for divorce every other week, or if they had grown out of it.

The next photograph was of a boy with brown hair, almost to his shoulders, with blond bangs, he also had slight facial hair. Don saw that his name was Zack, and that his parents were Carrie and Devin.

The last photograph in the pile was of a girl with a thick blonde braid, and blue-green eyes named Kaitlyn Diamond.

"Oh gosh." Don groaned when he saw that her father was Jacques, he was a bit surprised to see who her mother was, Sammy, or rather Samey, from Pakitew Island.  
"Well, I guess I'll go watch the audition tapes now." He said, before flipping on his TV and VCR player to do just that.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know that wasn't very good, hopefully it will get better, now I will make a list of which OCs belong to whom, if they do not like this, then they can ask me to take their name off, and I will. If everyone is fine with it, then great, let's carry on.**

 **Fiona Allen - Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

 **Kaitlyn Diamond - Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

 **Echo - zombiefear101**

 **Jody - KaguraSohmaRules 3**

 **Paradise Josna - BunniesAreNotCookies (cute username)**

 **Danny Kingston (The Lizard King)**

 **Zack (totaldramafan)**

 **Once again, thank you all for submitting your OCs, there are still a lot of spots open :)**


End file.
